bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 April 2016
11:42 * Abysmal Nightmare Calypso casts "True Nightmare" . . . 11:42 why Rosetta? 11:42 Doesn't chrome have a better leader? 11:42 HP on Spark buff is nice 11:42 * Dark God Chenzo voids his current physical mass and unites with a near shadow. 11:42 Um 11:43 Rosetta is a better lead than Chrome actually 11:43 . 11:43 Her LS is basically better Version 11:43 Ahh 11:43 Chrome LS is 30% HP 100% Spar 11:43 how good is Miku with a 7 star Selena extra skilled? 11:43 Rosetta is 40% Hp and I think higher spark too 11:44 Heya Lina 11:44 Rosetta LS is 11:44 Hello. 11:44 Hi Linathan 11:44 New pic huh 11:44 Aww yeah 11:44 Your Juno helped me out big time in a lot of missions, lol 11:44 Like Trial X3 and X4 11:44 40% HP, 100% Spark,2-3 BC on Spark & 50% Spark after 15 Sparks 11:44 Juno is a broken lead 11:44 is Zedus really worth raising ? 11:44 Like seriously... 11:44 Okay 11:44 So Rosetta is still better than Chrome LS 11:44 that makes sense 11:44 Ikr? 11:45 need chrome OE 11:45 :p 11:45 I r8 juno 0/10 not goodfor FG/H 11:45 :P 11:45 Mich pls 11:45 Also, I'm thinking of replacing Elza for Reud on my team 11:45 Chrome OE 11:45 All I ask 11:45 No plz 11:45 Better Spark abilities 11:45 no 11:45 Even his animation 11:45 Why not 11:45 Omni Zelnite 11:45 * Linathan gets shot. 11:45 ehh zelnite :/ 11:45 Oh dear 11:46 What if I told you 11:46 20% boost to EXP 11:46 Im done 11:46 Ah 20% EXP... 11:46 Gumi will not give Zelnite an OE? 11:46 Would make my grinding so much easier 11:46 but alim might 11:46 And Gumi pls 11:46 :p 11:46 Ehh where is his 7 star for Zelnite 11:46 Hue 11:46 They don't decide original units' evos 11:46 Inb4 12% EXP only 11:46 But Sirius and Mifune is getting one 11:46 huehuehue 11:46 Inb4 SP boosts it to 20% 11:46 Meh, I'll try Reud in exchange for Elza 11:47 And Im still salty about not pulling the Sirius after 36 times 11:47 The number 36 still haunts me even til dis day 11:47 Do you guys know if Trial:X2 is available on JPBF? 11:47 * Linathan looks at Zeruiah 11:47 Lol my friend has a 6 star Rhoa as a level 20 lol 11:47 Ill have my chance tommorow and I hope the rates were better than the last sirius 11:47 gate 11:47 Because I was mad 11:47 X trials aren't available in JP 11:47 X trials are GE 11:47 Oh Hi Lin 11:47 *Pokes Divine* I actually have a spare Sirius, along with my main Sirius lead 11:47 Hello DMan 11:47 Of course if I get Julius No regrets 11:48 Damn... the Blighted Seal looks so good. 11:48 Evening, folks. 11:48 Blighted Seal is meh 11:48 hey mONO 11:48 Oops 11:48 I read that as 11:48 Mono* 11:48 "hey MOMO" 11:48 what is Mifune's max attack go to? 11:48 Infinite 11:48 why infinite? 11:48 When his Omni comes out who knows how much power 11:48 Guys, should i evolve Lefia to 6*, or just put another 30cost in my team? 11:48 only 160cost btw XD 11:49 Well, with 160 cost... 11:49 Mkay, so the team is now: Sirius (Lead), Dolk, Reud, Farzen, Febros 11:49 well, what units are in the squad? 11:49 That's enough to fit 5 6*s 11:49 Playing with discord bots 11:49 You will get full 7* team by lvl 100 nowdays 11:49 7* Nyami, 7* Allanon, 6* Ivris 11:49 That cost update made new players so strong 11:49 ... 11:49 is the mecha gods vortex Really hard? 11:49 No 11:49 no 11:49 is the rest of my team 11:49 Not really 11:49 the first time is the hardest 11:49 my friends lied to me 11:50 would my team survivie it Haille 11:50 brb 11:50 @lunska, you can evolve if you wanna 11:50 Or 11:50 that is, if you want to 11:50 beho 11:50 ? 11:50 do you like my icon 11:50 yas? 11:50 you can wait for the free mecha god 11:50 in day 10 11:50 yes i do~ 11:50 k 11:50 thx bby 11:50 To the Vortex I go 11:50 what wit free mecha God? 11:50 yw bb 11:50 for onmi evos 11:50 *omni 11:50 Whatt this months legacy units 11:51 it should be 11:51 well I need to evolve my Selena now 11:51 lucina, zelnite 11:51 and... 11:51 but no Kuda k then 11:51 selena is great as an Omni and 7* (y) 11:51 i started out as eze 11:51 I think the only Legacy I might want is Zelnite 11:51 then vargas 11:52 then Selena 11:52 I have Allanon if Shida is gonna be released 11:52 i say lance sucks 11:52 orna, shida, lucina, zelnite 7* release this month 11:52 iirc 11:52 I want a Tridon so bad lol 11:52 will most likely be released during april 20~30 11:53 if going in pattern 11:53 elimo is a lord? 11:53 i thought she was an oracle 11:53 ... 11:53 do they change type? 11:53 elimo can be any type 11:53 oh 11:53 When will Assassin Kuda get his 7 star? 11:53 and they can change type 11:53 by small chance 11:53 they can change type? 11:53 Eventually, Sub. He's already out in JP 11:53 11:53 how? 11:53 when evolving 11:54 really? 11:54 very slim chance 11:54 never knew that 11:54 And I just saw this video of Trial EX6 being cleared with handicaps 11:54 My pride is taking a hit 11:54 kuda 7* will be released in june 11:54 This is not right 11:54 if according to pattern 11:54 I hate people making that Trial look easy 11:54 when will storm roundhouse Zeln get an upgrade : l 11:54 Breaking Barriers looks tough af 11:55 Its is tough af 11:55 for f2p, that is 11:55 You Beho? 11:55 cleared it? 11:55 ? 11:55 not for a long-run F2P tho 11:55 who is a f2p cause I am : ) 11:55 nah, i quit BF before it came out 11:55 That trial makes me cry 11:56 why are you here 11:56 why not? 11:56 if you quit, or id you come back? 11:56 11:56 He can be here if he wants to 11:56 Trial X3 made me crazy for a while 11:56 Trial X3? 11:56 HA 11:56 And then I beat it, and became happy 11:56 http://imgur.com/IbbdUkV 11:56 Thats a joke to this 11:56 oh plz, x3 was so annoying 11:56 since people wanted squads 11:56 all the time 11:56 X3 pretty much was more annoying than a challenge 11:56 o 11:56 and they can do it easily (as long as hp thresholds and know what to do) 11:56 Just required precision 11:57 And proper execution. Which I did nothing of at first 11:57 yiissss 11:57 kek 11:57 Is it worth to waste about 200$ trying to get good units? 11:57 I wanna cry since the only Istero I have is friend 11:57 Ice Keep Copra is within reach 11:57 @sub, game is not worth any money 11:57 Well, you're looking at Around 350 gems right there 11:57 Plenty of summoning 11:58 except for ARK:Survival Evolved 11:58 Forget that 11:58 350 gems? 11:58 I saw Ushi with 400 gems at one point 11:58 with $200? 11:58 You could beat the game with those units worth 200$ 11:58 Yes 11:58 tsk 11:58 sounds like farcry 11:58 so not wroth 11:58 worth* 11:58 Im F2P actually 11:58 $65 per 100 gemsw 11:58 *gems 11:58 SOOOOOOO not worth 11:58 And you can fit $35 in for another 50 11:58 im a f2p that has Meiko 11:58 Actually I pay like once every 2 months 11:58 i'd rather save up for deemo 11:58 maybe 50$ 11:59 feels like i would be better off with farcry tbh beho 11:59 these P2P, man 11:59 get outta here 11:59 is it worth to raise a Zedus 11:59 ugh 11:59 zedus sucks 11:59 k 11:59 then hadaron too 11:59 sucks 11:59 hadaron.... is good enough 11:59 I've only played for about 2 months, spent 99 cents on a gem. Am i p2p yet? 11:59 lunskaplz 11:59 p2ps are usually rich assholes who gloat about it like it's good to wase money on games 11:59 language 11:59 im serious 11:59 some are just people who have a bit to spare 12:00 im a full f2p with op units lol 12:00 XD 12:00 sorry 12:00 CA is for the grinders who work hard for Gems 12:00 I respect the people at legendary 12:00 plz lunska. 12:00 not even' 12:00 99 cents? 12:00 They worked hard for it 12:00 ye 12:00 oh plz 12:00 i'm literally just using autogrinding divine 12:00 i doubt i deserve any of the units i have rn 12:00 what did you do with that 1 gem that you bought with 99 cent 12:01 Lmao 12:01 "I got a reset :3" 12:01 hey I live in CA and worked hard to get piany and arcane helid and Meiko and Miku 12:01 I'm happy now 12:01 you're saying that like it's an insult beho 12:01 Gelid Arcane Haile 12:01 how is that an insult 12:01 nah, i needed 1 gem. and got Nyami 12:01 nah 12:01 :D 12:01 lol 12:01 that is just ridic.... 12:01 the context just seems like it 12:01 Ar you serious 12:01 * Justbeho flips the table 12:01 Thats messed up 12:01 and that sounds like sarcasm 12:01 XD 12:01 for goodness sake... 12:01 *sigh* 12:01 * Zestna get flipped instead 12:01 get out zest 12:02 whelp 12:02 What 99 cents can take in this game right beho 12:02 no 12:02 rip Zest 12:02 hahahah 12:02 It's hard to tell british text is hard to read 12:02 >:( 12:02 >:( 12:02 atleast u didn't bet like 300 dollars to lose it all 12:02 This is literlly too funny 12:02 Hey, that 99 cents was well worth it. 12:02 99 cents get a Nyami 12:02 imma... 12:02 99 cents 12:02 just finish my cake 12:02 money can only buy happiness if you like dogs 12:02 Im done with my stream 12:02 to get things 12:02 and man 12:02 go ahead and ignore me for a while 12:02 and stuff 12:02 im tired 12:02 ? 12:02 Guys dont you think this is funnyy 12:02 ugh 12:03 on 12:03 oh* 12:03 "and man" 12:03 How do u download Japan BF? 12:03 * Krankenwagen looks up 12:03 you download Japan app downloader 12:03 oh 12:04 I wonder what a Logan OE would be like 12:04 through internet 12:04 QooApp 12:04 im dumb 12:04 what does the japan bf even add 12:04 it's just... 12:04 well bai guys 12:04 3-4 months earlier than GL 12:04 have a nice day 12:04 looks like ill be going too 12:04 gb 12:04 no idea what gl is 12:04 k coconuts 12:04 GL - global 12:04 ok 12:04 c yall 12:04 which global is the version you guys play 12:04 Japan had a Shin Megami Tensei IV collab event a while ago 12:05 what? 12:05 Can't wait for that in GL 12:05 uh 12:05 they did? 12:05 I hope it gets into GL 12:05 Yes. 12:05 idk 12:05 T.T 12:05 usually 12:05 JP collab and GL colab is different 12:05 oh shiza another captain mega 12:05 i'm screwed 12:05 they dont work together 12:05 usually 12:05 since they are making collab with different company 12:05 my luck for farming collab units are like so good 12:05 GL - gumi, JP - alim 12:06 Should I kill my energy by doing EX6 12:06 Should I summon? 12:06 you cant kill energy 12:06 But I heard the highest their stars are going to be are 6 12:06 but energy kills you 12:06 So uh, it'll mainly be for just collection 12:06 //shot 12:06 Nothing else to do 12:06 And Grah and Owen are just gonna kill me 12:06 go do lucius 12:06 when I do the collab quest usually get the collab unit in the first quest on my first or second tey 12:06 I beat Lucius 12:06 Energy cannot be destroyed nor created, only transformed 12:06 again 12:06 (Y) 12:07 I raised a fei now I regret 12:07 Energy manifests itself in several ways 12:07 and it kills you 12:07 * Justbeho runs 12:07 And it's awesome because they have Shin Megami Tensei music style dungeon BGM for the uh...dungeons 12:07 It can kill you yes 12:08 It can be manifested into harmful forms of matter 12:08 hmm 12:08 No matter how many times I see the guides they make it easier than it looks 12:08 Lightning 12:08 noooooo 12:08 just one gem 12:08 all i need 12:08 * Justbeho shoots chenzo 12:08 I have shin megami tensei devil survivor 2 record breaker or what's that called 12:08 fudge one gem 12:08 actually haile, the guide have to make it easier, otherwise, it's a useless guide 12:08 get out 12:08 :p 12:08 * Dark God Chenzo is only physically harmed. 12:09 Chenzo 12:09 use 99 cents! 12:09 * Justbeho stabs chenzo in the heart 12:09 No Dont 12:09 * Justbeho backstabs lunska 12:09 ;a; 12:09 Chenzo is a being that is only harmed in a spiritual plane. 12:09 CS:GO 12:09 let's go 12:09 okay 12:09 3400 hours :D 12:09 It's not possible for human beings to manifest themselves into that plane. 12:09 * Princess Monogatari summons Guts' Dragonslayer 12:09 What u play CSGO? 12:09 o 12:09 * Princess Monogatari attacks Chenzo with it 12:09 Ye 12:09 used to 12:09 * Justbeho M4A4 on lunska 12:10 Wait 12:10 * Dark God Chenzo is growing tired of your shenanigans. 12:10 3378 hours* 12:10 almost to 3400 mark 12:10 I betted a factory new fade stat trak Karambit and lost to a FN stat track howl and Dragon lore 12:10 wut 12:11 What was the fade %? 12:11 my friend wants butterfly knife 12:11 i said shut up 12:11 i kicked him 12:11 it was like 5 I think idk I forgot 12:11 I miss my 90/7/3 fade 12:11 or 10 12:11 Hmm 12:11 weird 12:11 dont worry I spent a 1000 bucks for that knife 12:11 lol 12:11 "...Due to being constantly used against Apostles and evil spirits, the Dragonslayer exists simultaneously in the Astral and physical realms and can thus damage beings that reside purely in the Astral layer." 12:12 and lost it on a bet 12:12 Yup 12:12 i crie everytime 12:12 * Dark God Chenzo literally just moves out of the way of the spiritual attack. 12:12 The physical form takes damage. 12:12 my friend was stupid 12:12 Apparently I dont see Owen using the Ultimate attack at 50% if Grah dies before Owen reaches 50% 12:12 won about 12:12 13,000 12:12 This guy has a 7* Vargas lead w/ no other fire units in his squad in Arena 12:12 then another 5k 12:12 Smh 12:12 *uses the power of reality and shapes us* 12:12 then lost it all 12:13 lunska that sucks yo 12:13 hate is a strong word chrome 12:13 What's with the people 12:13 idk 12:13 that only have 1 person in squad in arena? 12:13 i always seem to find them lol 12:13 easy kill 12:13 i fell ya Lunska XD 12:13 feel 12:13 I'm only Sage 12:14 but it's still kinda annoying 12:14 112 wins 30 losses and I retain heavyweight title lol 12:14 http://imgur.com/FcHIjjY LOL 12:14 217-22 12:15 i blame Mifune on those 20 losses 12:15 heh 12:15 k 12:15 Mifune is actually the strongest. 12:15 lol 12:15 he dies like everytime 12:15 What about Rouche ;a; 12:15 xD 12:15 ... 12:15 those 30k BB hits 12:15 This guy is clever 12:15 Fought an Arena team w/ Hadaron lead and 4 Mifune's 12:16 oh 12:16 lololo 12:16 i'm sorry Chrome 12:16 lol 12:16 Sorry for what? I still won, lol 12:16 that just sounds 12:16 not fun 12:16 still better than mecha god squad 12:16 Yeah I started to hate chrome I pulled him 5 times 12:16 What's the most often you can increase for crits 12:16 like 60% 80 % 40% 12:17 Or the Elusive Burst Frog squad with a Burst Emperor lead 12:17 whoa 12:17 what does your question even mean? 12:17 Guts is a prettier waifu that Tilith 12:17 than* 12:17 ofc 12:17 I summoned chrome 5 times 12:17 Warrior Axe increases crit chance by 10% 12:17 do you see that sword? 12:17 instant 100% sexier 12:17 is there any higher for crit chance 12:17 I hate chrome officaly 12:17 http://i.imgur.com/hmEds5A.png 12:18 ha 12:18 Gunner Douglass 12:18 holy 12:18 he's shreking my shit 12:18 language 12:18 language 12:18 apologies for the language 12:18 OH MAH GAW 12:18 12:18 You h8 me m8? I crai 12:18 ... 12:18 Lel 12:18 I only have HOt Metal Gildor Grandt and Elimo 12:18 Aaaand elimos gone 12:19 1hit Gildor 12:19 And i lost. 12:19 I got pooped on by 7 star Vargas, Selena, Magress, Atro, and Eze in one squad 12:19 Gunner douglas op 12:20 nah he's utterly broken kappa 12:20 He shrekt me in like 4 turns 12:20 Uber Glass Cannon squad: Get a Hadaron, Get 4 Mifune's, you're an offensive god 12:20 >rize 12:20 yeah well I can kill him faster with mifune 12:20 I want a skwod that can hold off people whilst the back mage is charging a full on destructo laser 12:21 What's his power level? 12:21 I think my glasscannon is, Rouche, Avani, Nyami, Avant, and Hadaron 12:21 Hadaron is ok I guess idk if he's worth raising 12:21 ur face 12:21 since when hadaron becomes a glass cannon? 12:22 >gets 10k Merit points out of nowhere 12:22 >buys legend stone 12:22 Hai there 7* Gazia 12:22 hadaron doesnt have the best hp 12:22 Zest, only because I don't have enough cost yet 12:22 XD 12:22 >sells a 6star Miku 12:22 should i save for a 5 gem summon or try to get a ice keep 12:22 Oh he's not a glass cannon Zest 12:22 He's the leader OF the glass cannons 12:23 lol. 12:23 5 gem summon or three 12:23 >Have stealth buff 12:23 Lord Hadaron with the Mifune grunts 12:23 1000 man 1000 12:23 >is a glass cannon 12:23 seems legit 12:23 Huh... 12:23 3 or 5 12:23 50 12:23 3 12:23 So i'm kinda weak, i have deduced 12:23 Okay 12:24 So the 3 gem summon, Sub? 12:24 Ahaha 12:24 I'm having too much with my bots 12:24 www.jlist.com 12:24 wait 12:24 http://i.imgur.com/eX36Vn8.png 12:24 thats a shipping compony 12:24 12:24 lol 12:24 what are you even on Mono 12:25 Uhm. 12:25 Discord 12:25 Guys 12:25 :O 12:25 12:25 red door 12:25 I have a question 12:25 DRAGON 12:25 12:25 why did my 7* level 110 allanon get 1 shot 12:25 green dragon vael 12:25 He's a Meh unit Dark 12:25 Call me Chenzo 12:25 but my 5* Deimos 12:25 Also what is the strongest DRAGOON 12:25 Sure thing, Dark 12:25 not get 1 shot 12:25 lol 12:25 at level 1 12:26 Verne is trash waifu 12:26 bargus is the strongest dragoon 12:26 Bot-chan gives 1/10 12:26 :p 12:26 Call me chenzo chrome 12:26 did they forget to do the raid for allanon and nyami's sphere? ._. 12:26 No problemo, Dark 12:26 No i mean an ACTUAL dragon 12:26 Hue 12:26 Not a human that turns into one 12:26 A real dragon 12:26 Like Vael 12:26 I have Folg 12:26 well you said Dragoon not Dragon earlier 12:27 does that count? 12:27 :p 12:27 XD 12:27 no 12:27 None of the dragons are really very good 12:27 DRAGOOOOON 12:27 And Kiravel is a chicken 12:27 like: oooohhhhhn 12:27 *Crack Chicken 12:27 That needs to be fixed 12:27 >Kiravel Chicken 12:27 I approve (yes) 12:27 Kiravel looks pretty crazy 12:27 Dragons are literally the most badass things. 12:27 Crack Chicken Kiravel 12:27 Kiravel Flying Chicken 12:27 KFC (y) 12:28 Whelp, Still can't do RC4 12:28 TIL 12:28 yet alim decided that all dragons existed in GrandGaia/Ishgria are all near trash for most people 12:28 Guys quick 12:28 Bird Jesus Kiravel (Y) 12:28 unit of the day 12:28 name one unit 12:28 Alim is dumb 12:28 Some of them are 12:28 Nyami! 12:28 Orthos 12:28 Vargas 12:28 There are two dragons that are decent 12:28 99cent Nyami* 12:28 nyami is the first 12:28 Well three 12:28 but i wont use 12:28 ;a; 12:28 kek 12:28 Alchemist Rigness 12:28 rood dood 12:28 rigness it is 12:28 Kiravel for start. He's a good Arena Lead 12:29 O 12:29 GREEEEEN DRAGOOOON vAAAAAEWEELl 12:29 I have Rigness too :D 12:29 Anyone want to play with the bots? 12:29 Eric 12:29 Sure lol 12:29 my rigness brings all the gems to the yard 12:29 and they're like 12:29 it's better than yours 12:29 i have a few waifu's to check 12:29 they're like 12:29 it's better than yours 12:29 More like "And they're like, I need to summon more" 12:29 or is it? 12:29 lol 12:30 is it 12:30 ? 12:30 my Dragon brings nothing to the yard 12:30 It is. 12:30 cuz they're all 12:30 wait no I have to delete all NadekoBot's responses to my danbooru reqs 12:30 screw that that things bigger than that yard 12:30 me charla dont need anything~ 12:30 ~~~ 12:30 hue 12:30 In actual logic Dragons would shrekt everything 12:30 when its time x10 for your juno seto but gumi decideds to give you Eric 12:30 because it's a nsfw channel since its inception lol 12:31 Did I hear nsfw? 12:31 Yeah 12:31 No, that's impossible 12:31 I SAW it 12:31 NadekoBot has a gel/danbooru command 12:31 o 12:31 Can I play with the bots? 12:31 I finish my human homework. . . 12:31 ok 12:31 lolwut cal 12:32 Now i will fulfill my page. .. 12:32 Can't post invitelink in public chat, PM if anyone wants 12:32 okay 12:32 how do i pm 12:32 User 12:32 Private Chat 12:32 And done 12:33 Ok 12:33 Speaking of Nsfw, I saw a rather lewd depiction of Berdette when I was looking for sprites... 12:33 She likes chocolate it seems 12:33 O-O 12:33 uhm 12:34 i mean, chocolate is nice 12:34 * Princess Monogatari nudge nudge wink wink 12:34 XD 12:34 wink wink wink nudge nudge picking up what i'm putting down 12:35 riding the wagon? 12:35 Literally all I typed was "berdette BF" and I got that damn image lodged into my brain 12:35 Riding the dragon? 12:35 PM link pls 12:35 Dragon?! 12:35 .... 12:35 Princess .-. 12:35 So D Man change his pic too 12:35 pfffft.....no 12:36 i'm looking up berdette bf chrome 12:36 you cant stop me 12:36 Have fun 12:36 I typed what chrome typed on google, I back away instantly 12:36 pm when find 12:36 chenzo, there is something that would stop you 12:36 XD 12:36 it's called 12:36 RNG 12:36 not gonna touch it anymore 12:37 Zestna found the pic it seems 12:37 Didn't I tell ya she liked chocolate? 12:37 sounds like, you've went to.. the BF artist 12:37 the thing's on the top of google image search 12:37 Yeah and I have my safe search on too 12:37 Soulging doesn't answer my messages 12:37 But then I realized 12:38 Is he dead? 12:38 soulging is busy 12:38 It was from DeviantArt 12:38 Oks oks 12:38 So makes more sense 12:38 chrome, that's what i said 12:38 Thanks, human Justbeho 12:38 ;) 12:38 they're deviant alright 12:38 okay 12:38 That's where D Man got his pic, afterall 12:38 so 12:38 all i saw was a porn picture 12:38 For reward i will give you a nightmare. . . 12:38 is is that it 12:38 ........ 12:38 lets not talk about that 12:38 AYYYYYYYYYYYYY 12:39 I agree with Just 12:39 MOVING ON 12:39 o.o 12:39 AAAAYYY KIMMAAAYYY 12:39 xD 12:39 Humans so weird 12:39 thats not something to talk about here 12:39 MUH BOY 12:39 Lol D 12:39 Exactly, D Man, thanks 12:39 I said "Kimmay", not Ki-- Voldemort. 12:39 ... 12:39 It's still kawaii 12:39 * D Man o3o continues to learn how to make an osu! skin 12:40 question all, is there a way to see all the eglifs one has along with what ability they grant? 12:40 Yes 12:40 Usu. . . skin. ..? 12:40 how? 12:40 What is. . that? 12:40 Go to view units 12:40 filter 12:40 scroll all the way down 12:40 Thanks, D Man 12:40 elgif only 12:40 ah, tyty 12:41 D Man 12:41 Make a good ctb one ;a; 12:41 wat 12:41 Well, I might as well go on Quests so I can unlock the other fallen gods 12:42 if i get a good ctb skin 12:42 i might climb back up to 200 again 12:42 ;a; 12:42 do you know best skin? 12:42 it's in CS:GO 12:42 * Justbeho runs 12:42 Literally, I'm using BF files as my resources (Y) 12:42 rofl 12:42 and soul is here~ 12:42 Aww 12:42 http://danbooru.donmai.us/data/51b41448713b769f6841aa89cdd81d92.mp4 12:42 it's 12:42 forbidden 12:43 ... 12:43 CS GO? More like....CS: GO f*** yerself m8 12:43 Not directed to Justbeho~ 12:43 ..... 12:43 ... 12:43 getting fairly close to warning bruh 12:43 imo 12:43 CS: GO taught me how to swear in Russian 12:43 ..... 12:44 Damn, that joke died down 12:44 what is with these people today? 12:44 Went right over all the heads 04:04 those spoilers 04:04 i thought you mean te car ones. 04:06 too bad it's still not finished 04:06 Cows need to finish translating where Mirfah/Mifa saves everybody... 04:08 ... 04:08 what 04:08 Spoioers nuuu 04:10 i am the spoiler... 04:10 * Ishutaru slaps Death 04:11 * Death of Hell whacks Ishu 04:20 "If you show but a moment of weakness... ...I'll cut you down, Ilia be damned!" 04:20 hmm.. 04:21 lina 04:21 what are the chat logs for? 04:29 woah 04:29 Balgran became more interesting... 04:30 he's still around? 04:30 Balgran apparently has the power of Meirith as well 04:30 hi light 04:31 I'm not far enough in quest to know what that is lel 04:31 traitor from meirith? :p 04:33 (Medina Dies) 04:36 gud gud 04:36 no more UEs from raid 04:40 hi mirai 04:40 or neko 04:40 Hi everyone! ^_^ 04:40 Also, Mirai is okay. 04:40 hey 04:40 hey Mirai 04:40 oh hi Yap 04:40 interesting... 04:40 Lucia replaces Reda in FH 04:40 and its time for me to go now 04:41 Nuuuu Yap :c 04:41 see you later y- 04:41 there he goes 04:41 Reda -> JP Ex? 04:41 Well... bye Yap, see you again soon! 04:41 oh of course im sure Mich will do a good job moderating here 04:41 Yap pls 04:41 It's gonna be a 2* lounge up in here 04:42 And there he goes 04:42 Time to RIOT 04:42 * Linathan gets shot. 04:42 hi Leah 04:42 * Zestna initiate riot 04:42 Hello Leah 04:42 Hallo .w. 04:42 * Zestna get shot as well 04:42 * Crunchy Fishie (DatA) riots Lin and Zest 04:42 hi leah 04:42 Hello Zest XD 04:42 What's with the riot XD 04:42 Idk ask Lin 04:42 (Y) 04:42 because yap is gone 04:43 Sooo many people are away. 04:43 riot for a better chat 04:43 now that I know who appears 04:43 Also, hi Miss Leah! You kept going on yesterday but didn't talk much. 04:43 as well as mod hiki 04:43 time to create next FH 04:43 I feel so light-headed now 04:43 after clearing EX6 04:43 dear god 04:44 gj Lina (y) 04:44 Hi A yellow snowball, nice to see you again! 04:44 Thanks (Y) 04:44 hi Snow 04:44 Hello Mirai .3. 04:44 And hi Snow 04:44 Okie 04:45 Omni Evo is fast approaching owo 04:45 I'm about to write up the squad spotlight for Trial EX6 04:45 ........ who wants their squad featured? :D 04:45 mine would be best 04:45 cuz no GEs and Laberd \o/ 04:45 * Mich, Michele & Kuhla runs 04:45 I doubt my squad will be featured since its unusual 04:46 Anything will work kek 04:46 I haven't even cleared it yet ;w; 04:46 only mod sqauds 04:46 * Mich, Michele & Kuhla runs 04:47 anyway, my squad is randolph (lead) gazia nemethgear cyan paris isterio (friend). add hitcount sphere on randolph and make him do normal attack when ares down is up :p 04:47 I scroll up 04:47 just to see Lin RIOT 04:47 I haven't cleared it either. 04:47 and fail 04:47 * D Man o3o runs 04:48 Welp about EX6... 04:48 .3 04:48 .3. 04:48 o3o 04:48 It's only hard if RNG decides to take a turn against you. 04:48 Or if you mess up 04:48 yup .___. 04:48 any 04:48 one 04:48 bit 04:48 I have too many units to train right now to do any trials. 04:48 mine was Dolk lead, Ark, Charla, Krantz, Paris, Isterio friend 04:48 Plus I really want to take advantage of the 30 days of the evolution vortex. 04:49 Bragging rights: 04:49 >No GE 04:49 >No Laberd 04:49 Alrighty, taking Mich and Zest's squads. 04:49 Anyone else? 04:49 And 30 days evo vortex... 04:49 Dolk 04:49 Imagine 1/2 energy ._. 04:49 Coming Soon™ 04:49 Laberd 04:50 Informant Elise 04:50 woooooooooooow of course Ensa releases the 7th and not the 6th 04:51 I think my squad can clear but not inflict sickness very well .-. 04:51 Paris lead, Avani, Reeze, Krantz, Elza and Laberd friend XD 04:51 Also, Omni Evo in 5 days~ 04:52 hype for omni evo 04:52 no wonder Shida ES sounded so familiar 04:52 it's also Noah LS 04:52 eh screw this chatlag 04:52 im gonna relog 04:52 That probably means I have to train Isterio for it, huh? 04:53 test 04:53 Yeah Mirai 04:53 Isterio is probably, if not, the most useful unit in Trial EX6 04:54 So you're already off to a great start :P 04:54 * D Man o3o looks at 5* Isterio 04:54 i don't even get what isterio does 04:54 Hype for Omni Evo XD 04:54 ...nah, not worth it 04:54 D Man pls 04:54 I gots Kafka and Bonbon 04:54 #bfspidermanvillian 04:54 #DRisterio 04:54 and here I am raising units only for fun 04:54 Well, that's another one to put on my priorities... 04:55 Speaking of evo dungeons and raising units... 04:55 Isterio inflicts ailments and boosts damage agianst foes who have ailments XD 04:55 I'll train him after Sareas, Berdette, Lafiel, Gildorf, Sirius, and Juno-Seto... 04:55 I still need to gather evo mats for six heroes omni evolutions 04:55 .____________. 04:55 isn't....that semira's thing. 04:55 but isterio's boost damage is only on LS right? 04:55 iirc 04:55 Semira doesn't inflict sick 04:55 Lin, you get the Mechs, just go for Miracle 04:55 semira doesn't have si-nvm 04:56 Unless you wanna stock up on Mechs 04:56 * Linathan looks at his Summoner Level. 04:56 Welp 04:56 * D Man o3o looks at Lin's Summoner Level 04:56 * D Man o3o looks at his Level 04:56 .... 04:57 I crai 04:57 what level is lina? 04:57 396 04:57 ^ 04:57 there we go 04:57 ... 04:57 jeeeeeeezzzz 04:57 Season 25 lineup. Find out who replaces Reda 04:57 Meanwhile, I'm sitting at a smooth 206 04:57 and im just level 345 04:58 and his UBB inflicts 100% sick 04:58 XD 04:58 Terminus last stage, 6 Heroes 04:58 Holy moly 04:58 .___. 04:58 Fun trivia 04:58 I just got a 7* Elgif... 04:58 They have OFS :^) 04:58 Oo 04:58 What's OFS? 04:58 what the crap? 04:58 opponent first strike 04:58 OFS = Opponent First Strike 04:58 Lucia? 04:59 What .-. 04:59 Wat 04:59 They strike first? 04:59 yup 04:59 Similar to Kira GGC 04:59 going to be a blast 04:59 Better get Laberd then XD 04:59 Special Characters: 04:59 Vargas - ??? 04:59 Selena - Ulkina 04:59 Lance - Drevas 04:59 Eze - Emilia 04:59 Atro - Zelban 04:59 Magress - ??? 05:00 mich 05:00 Magress' probably bahvel 05:00 Magress - Bahvel 05:00 XD 05:00 r8 my team 05:00 Vargas - Avant? 05:00 his cameo speech 05:00 "I'll show you a true knight, friend!" 05:00 or logan 05:00 *avant intensifies* 05:01 Avant intensifies 05:01 phoenix lead, juno seto, krantz, shera, mikeal 05:01 XD 05:01 Vargas - Lava 05:01 o ye 05:01 Vargas is Avant 05:01 "...that face...no way?! No, it can't be." 05:01 Burny (Y) 05:01 sad vargus is sad 05:02 >can't even save his own son 05:02 >now as a spirit he has to see his face again constantly 05:03 Lina should be the one to make Ark GGC >:( 05:03 I'm tired of encoding data by myself 05:04 wat 05:04 do et 05:04 Poor Avant ;-; 05:04 hiii guys 05:04 o wait 05:04 I misunderstood 05:04 Hi Kbuloso85! ^_^ 05:04 i need know 05:05 the starters have 2 special cameo scripts 05:05 how i get Batootha 05:05 Batootha 05:05 Eze GGC 05:05 ^ 05:05 Whew... okay, that's Sareas done... 05:05 Ez GGC? 05:05 :p 05:05 Zest pls 05:05 yep 05:05 Vargas - Lava and Tia 05:05 Selena - Ulkina and Lucina 05:05 Lance - Rowgen and Drevas 05:05 Eze - Emilia and Kuhla 05:05 Atro - Kuda and Zelban 05:05 Magress - Narza and ??? 05:05 Mirai, I must know...where do you get all your frogs from? 05:05 Bahvel 05:05 Bahvel for Magress (Y) 05:05 XD 05:06 or Eric 05:06 * Zestna runs 05:06 You have no idea... D Man... 05:06 Frogs aren't too hard to get. 05:06 Gloomy (y) 05:06 My presents box is full of them. 05:06 I mean... there's always saving up for SHS kek 05:06 ..... 05:06 * D Man o3o looks at 6 Burst Frogs 05:06 ...... 05:06 hi 05:06 Hello Player 05:06 Hi Player281, nice to see you again! ^_^ 05:06 hi linathan 05:07 hi again miraineko 05:07 hello 05:07 imagine 05:07 fighting Radius in Colos 05:07 hi d man 05:07 c: 05:07 Radius 05:07 Why not diameter? 05:07 Pi 05:07 what about phi radius? 05:07 XD 05:07 I mean... I have like 20 Burst Emperors in my presents box because of how much of them Gumi gives... 05:07 What about circumference XD 05:07 What about... 05:07 Circle (Y) 05:08 .... 05:08 lame 05:08 ............. 05:08 for those who don't know 05:08 Lol Lina XD 05:08 * Linathan whacks D Man. 05:08 Radius is that Lv 999 guy 05:08 O.O 05:08 * D Man o3o wacks Linathan back 05:08 So he has the OP sphere now? .3. 05:08 Pingu Riser 05:08 And he grinded for 16 hours a day 05:08 he would 05:08 if it existed 05:08 kekekekeke 05:09 but it is not showing up for me, The Unrivaled Fool quest 05:09 GrandGaia:Eze 05:10 it appears in some specific period? 05:10 You have to complete the first two dungeons of Eze 05:10 obviously you need to clear "The Lone Bounty Hunter" and "In Shining Shadows" 1st 05:11 Why is there nothing on the page of the sphere 05:11 XD 05:11 .___. 05:11 Wat? .-. 05:11 Batootha 05:11 where's muh Underworld Gem??? 05:11 Oo, that'll be perfect for Zeruiah or Zelnite 05:11 XD 05:12 WE LIVIN 05:12 dat sphere 05:12 hoooooooooo 05:12 BRE 05:12 I DID IT 05:12 i'm a dumb 05:12 jejejej 05:12 bre 05:12 wanna see my new rod? 05:12 Hey Bre 05:12 I FINALLY DID ITTTTT 05:12 wassup 05:12 grats lin 05:12 what team 05:12 Randolph lead, Reeze, Tridon, Krantz, Isterio, Laberd friend 05:13 * Linathan gets shot for using GEs and Laberd. 05:13 jesus that's a lot of tanks 05:13 Surprisingly 05:13 It took me 40 minutes instead of 2 hours 05:13 that's what it felt like for me 05:13 (y) 05:13 bre 05:13 it's almost time 05:13 bre halp I got OFS'ed by SBS squad 05:13 OOGA BOOGA SOMETHING oooh i'm tired 05:14 Juno leads in Colos 05:14 Cool, I have all of those except for Laberd. 05:14 Hi by the way. 05:14 You can use Laberd friend Mirai ;) 05:14 but Laberd leads are no fun >:( 05:14 but OEs are no fun either >:( 05:14 zest 05:15 IM so angry >:( 05:15 ? 05:15 why do people even use mono SBS teams in arena 05:15 Good thing that I attract Laberd friends like crazy, then. 05:15 I only have one Laberd friend 05:15 cuz stuff 05:15 probably only bragging 05:15 T-T 05:15 in the past that is 05:15 2000 merit points 05:15 so bre 05:15 my only laberd friend 05:15 ooooooh lawdy 05:15 often switches lead 05:15 Juno-seto friends for days 05:15 i cri 05:15 imagine fighting Radius in Colos 05:15 he gave the Lv900 Elgif to Dolk 05:16 >Log Riser Dolk 05:16 0 laberds to be found anywhere 05:16 hao2kill that piece of crap 05:16 burn it, I guess? 05:16 * Zestna runs 05:16 bre have you seen le lewdart fanart of Mora? 05:17 What's the lvl900 elgif? XD 05:17 50% HP, 99999 HoT, Heal 30% damage taken 05:18 aka Eternal Armor on 'roids 05:18 HAHAHAHA NO 05:18 bre 05:18 imagine 05:18 Eternal Armor + that 05:18 nope 05:18 and then have Juno leads 05:19 I got a God Blade Mifune 05:19 double nope 05:19 is he good or bad 05:19 he's getting an OE soon 2016 04 06